The fast-paced modern life makes the casual clothing high in demand. Being a large category of casual clothing, leather is very popular among consumers. However, as people become more aware of animal protection, the use and supply of fur become limited. Therefore, faux leather fabrics are used to replace real leather.
In general, traditional faux leather fabrics on the market today are divided into PV and PU materials, which use in a gel-coating and scraping process, or a film-coating and laminating process in the finishing step. The disadvantages are obvious: the PV and PU leather production processes generate pollutions such as waste water and gas. Furthermore, such products have long suffered deficiencies such as stiffness, prone to aging, not washable, and not friction resistant. In addition, faux leather fabrics formed by gluing or laminating are prone to separation into layers, or to form air pockets and to peel off, which are less than ideal. It is always the focus of our company to solve the above problems and to produce a faux leather that has characteristics similar to that of natural leather or even surpass natural leather in some aspects (such as being washable, easy to care for, resistant to wrinkle and wear, etc.).